


So Lost In You

by mansikka



Series: Learning To Love You Right [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, POV Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alex and Michael learn how to be together. Was there ever a chance that they could live their lives apart?





	1. Chapter 1

Alex already has his fingers beneath Michael's shirt. He tugs him closer, flattening his hands against his back. Michael is pressing against him so hard as he kisses him, that the edge of the kitchen counter begins to dig into Alex's skin. When he winces for it he gets a whispered, _sorry_ , and gentle fingers stroking over his back when Michael tugs him to stand.

"You okay there?" Michael asks, brushing his lips against Alex's. All Alex can do is nod. He drops his gaze to his mouth, curling one hand around Michael's waist as the other finds its way through his hair.

Michael hums his approval against Alex's lips as he kisses him again, hands stroking up over his shoulders and the back of his neck making Alex shiver. Alex stumbles closer, digging his fingers into Michael's side. There is no way he's letting go of him now.

"You think we can sit?" Michael says, breathless, because he's still trying to kiss him as he talks.

"Yeah."

Michael drops his forehead against Alex's and sighs, running his thumb along his jaw. He presses a long kiss into his cheek then tangles his fingers through Alex's gently tugging for him to follow. He leads him to the conservatory, holding Alex by the waist before he can sit and looking at him with such heat, Alex aches for it. The moment Michael is down Alex leans to grip his shoulder, kneeling on the couch then swinging his other leg up and straddling Michael's lap.

Michael grabs his hips to guide him as he settles, still looking Alex over with that same heat. He smiles up at him in invitation, letting out a soft sigh as Alex slots his fingers back through his hair and leans to claim his mouth.

How he's missed this. There has been no one but Michael that has ever given Alex this sense of home. They slot together like no one ever has with him, knowing what each other needs without having to say a word. And right now all they need is this, reclaiming kisses and gentle caresses as Michael clutches him ever closer on his lap.

"I love you," he gasps out when he needs to snatch himself away from Michael to catch his breath. Michael smiles up at him so full of love Alex has to kiss him again.

"I never stopped. Not once," Michael says as he cups Alex's face so he knows to look. "Never."

Alex nods, because there is nothing else he needs to say, or hear. His eyes flutter closed when Michael tucks his fingers beneath his shirt, resting on his stomach. The warmth of his fingertips over his skin as he pushes up leaves Alex panting, trying to control his breaths. He holds his arms up, opening his eyes once Michael's pulled his shirt over his head to find Michael staring at him with such wonder, Alex feels more cherished than he has in his whole life.

"I've missed this," Michael says, eyes on Alex's chest as he explores, trailing his thumb through the hair on his stomach. "I've missed _you_."

"I _want_ you," Alex blurts out, his heart thudding for Michael's teasing smile.

"Well. I'm all yours, Alex. I always was."

Alex swallows back the tears threatening to fall again, determined there will be no more of them today. He kisses Michael, taking his time to unbutton his shirt, stroking his thumb in between the buttons as he does. Michael sits forward, one hand on the small of Alex's back to keep him from slipping, the two of them laughing between kisses as Alex struggles to get Michael free of his shirt. Alex arches forward when he is so that their skin is pressed together, letting out a shuddery sigh. It has been far, far too long since he last had Michael's skin on his.

He needs more. Alex runs his hands over Michael repeatedly as he kisses him, familiar scars mapped out against his palms. Michael does the same, swirling a thumb over his nipple one moment then splaying his fingers wide over Alex's back the next, like he doesn't know where to touch first. And to think he could have walked out, turned away from this, Alex thinks, laughing to himself when he sits back.

"What is it?" Michael asks, stroking his hands over Alex's thighs.

"Nothing," Alex replies. "I just… didn't think the day would be ending like this, is all."

"It's early yet," Michael says, walking his fingers up the fly of Alex's jeans. "And don't be talking about anything _ending_ yet, already."

Alex laughs as Michael grabs him by the waist without warning, pushing him to stand up. Michael follows and kisses him as he unbuckles Alex's belt, unbuttons his jeans, and slides down his fly. Alex drapes his elbows over his shoulders intending to savor the feel of Michael's hands on him, closing his eyes and adjusting his stance as Michael tugs again on his jeans.

For the heat of Michael curling his fingers around his cock, Alex knees threaten to fail him. He grips on tight to his shoulders, gasping against his mouth as he feels Michael smile. Alex opens his eyes again, catching the glee in Michael's eyes before he looks down. To see himself in the grip of Michael's hand knocks more strength from his knees making Alex lose balance. Alex clings on tighter, adjusting his stance again.

"I always loved watching your face when I touched you," Michael says, kissing over Alex's eyes. "It's the only time you let yourself go."

"Only with you," Alex says, belatedly reaching to start unbuttoning Michael's jeans. Michael bats his hand away and shakes his head.

"Not yet."

Michael tugs Alex's jeans down further, cupping his face as he continues to stroke him. For every noise that spills from Alex's mouth he kisses him, as though it's in reward. Alex feels exposed like this, but also so safe, and loved. And every time he looks at Michael, his eyes are filled with love.

"You gonna lie down for me?" Michael asks when a change of his grip has Alex leaning forward and letting out a whine for how close he's getting to coming. It takes him a moment to respond as that heated pleasure rolling through him steals any other thought.

Together they free him from his jeans and boxers, laughing when his prosthetic gets tangled and he has to hop to keep upright. But once he's on his back on the couch, Michael's eyes traveling over him, all Alex feels is triumphant. Michael never takes his eyes off him as he strips, before using Alex's knee for balance to crawl between his thighs.

Alex arches as Michael settles, sweeping his hands over his back and ass, before resting them loosely on his waist.

"Just so you know. I'm maybe gonna last five minutes here," Michael says, nuzzling against his cheek. "It's been a while."

"Yeah. For me too," Alex replies. And though the moment could be clouded for thinking about those last times, and how they weren't even together, calm settles over Alex, for knowing there will never be anyone for them but each other again.

Though for all Michael's talk of five minutes, when they begin to move together it is with no hurry at all. They trade kisses as they do, Alex arching up to meet Michael for every roll of his hips. And in between kisses they smile, excited, and elated, and filled with peace that neither of them has known for a while.

Alex follows Michael as he comes, and even that feels lazy and unhurried, pleasured heat rolling through him in a wave he's convinced might not end. Michael groans when he's done, shuddering against him and pressing kisses to Alex's throat, before dropping his forehead against his shoulder and sighing there.

The air feels still. Though Alex knows it's only for the turmoil that earlier raged through him settling. He feels it in Michael too as he hugs him close, like they've put each other back together again. Michael lifts up only enough to crudely wipe them over with whoever's boxers landed closest to the couch. He snags a blanket after tucking his hand around Alex's side to anchor himself as he stretches, the two of them huddling beneath it and laughing as they stretch out the full length of the couch.

"Are you tired?" Michael asks, with absent kisses over Alex's face and neck.

"No. Not now."

"You need anything? Food? Drink? Something?"

Alex smiles, shaking his head, gently squeezing his waist. "I have everything I need."

Once, similar words would have invited Michael's teasing, or a glib comment to brush off Alex's sentimentality; probably to protect himself in case he walked away from him again. But his words now only earn Alex the softest of smiles, and a look that is filled with pride, and humility.

"Me too," Michael whispers, brushing their lips together. Alex thinks he could lie like this with Michael for hours.

* * *

"Am I gonna need to feed you again?" Michael asks later when they've drifted back from that half-sleepy half-awake in between. Alex follows Michael's gaze as he holds himself up enough to press his fingertips to Alex's stomach as it rumbles.

"Maybe." Though despite however long they've been laid together like this, Alex is still reluctant to move.

"I'll bring you something," Michael says, pressing a kiss to Alex's thumb pad when he traces it over his lips. "You stay there."

Alex can't help smiling when Michael tucks the blanket in around him, stretching in contentment as he watches Michael leave the room. He thinks about finding his phone in his jeans pocket wherever they landed on the floor, but is far too comfortable to move. And sated.

Instead, Alex looks around the conservatory, familiar to him for how many times he's been in the room but also finding new things to look at, or discover. An old photo of Max and Isobel that Michael has put in a frame on a shelf on the wall to Alex's side. A new pad of paper stacked with a pen and some guitar picks on the floor beside the armchair. A painting of a lion on the wall, that Alex thinks Michael must have rescued from the garage as he's cleaned it out.

He hears Michael humming, lifting his head up and smiling as Michael walks through with a laden tray. Alex sits up, throwing the blanket across both of their laps, his stomach rumbling again when he sees all the food waiting for them.

"So. I didn't feel like heating any of this up."

"Cold's good," Alex agrees. There is a heaped plate with leftovers from lunch for them to share, as well as two wedges of cake, and beer. Alex lowers one of the bottles to the floor beside him and picks up a fork, spearing a roast potato.

"I was gonna make sandwiches—"

"Honestly. This is great."

Michael smiles at him, lifting then dropping his arm behind Alex, occasionally reaching out to swirl his thumb over his shoulder as they eat.

Their conversation turns to the week ahead for them both, Michael's neighbors, and a couple of the bikes Michael is still lusting over that he's not mentioned already. When their plate is empty, Michael lowers the tray to the floor, rearranges the blanket where it's slipped from his leg, and clears his throat.

"So. Alex. Are we okay?" he says, smiling even though Alex can still see a little fear in his eyes.

Alex arranges himself better, turning more towards him. "We are."

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea this morning. Wasn't my intention."

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Maybe we need to work on this talking thing," Michael says, briefly closing his eyes.

He's right, they do need to work on it. Alex is as done with misunderstandings as Michael is with secrets. Though for possibly the first time in Alex's life he feels a certainty, a comfort really, in the knowledge that he and Michael will be just fine. Even if just a few hours earlier, he'd thought his world was crashing down around him.

"We will."

"I wish you weren't going back tomorrow," Michael adds with a pinched smile, raising his hand to play with Alex's hair.

"Me too."

"I'd ask you to call in sick, but… I don't think that's the best idea."

"Not right now," Alex says. He still has some work decisions to talk to Michael about, though perhaps now is not quite the time.

"Can you come again next weekend?"

Alex would happily drive back here after finishing work for the day, every day, just so they could spend a couple of hours together. Though perhaps that's something they should work up to.

"I can. Maybe Friday, similar time? I'd have to leave Sunday night though."

"Or early Monday morning," Michael says, tilting his head to the side as he looks at him. "You could drive straight to work from here."

"Are you trying to keep me here longer already?" Alex teases, leaning in for a kiss.

Michael nuzzles against him and smiles. "Absolutely. If it was hell letting you out of my sight to go back before now, I don't even wanna know what it's gonna be like watching you leave tomorrow."

"Well. That's tomorrow," Alex says, turning some more so he can rest his hand on Michael's side.

"I kind of feel sorry for John."

"Why?" Alex asks, already knowing Michael is about to say something good for the way he's smiling.

"He's coming back tomorrow to take another load of stuff from the garage. Right after you'll probably go. He's gonna accuse me of moping after my boyfriend again. And he's gonna have a _point_ ," Michael adds, sweeping his hand down Alex's arm.

Alex's cheeks hurt for smiling. " _Boyfriend_?"

"What else am I gonna call you?" Michael says, shrugging as though his words are nothing, even with excitement in his eyes. "And what the hell else've we been all these months, Alex? Just 'cos _that_ didn't happen before tonight doesn't mean we weren't something."

Alex would feel foolish if he wasn't so happy, sure he'll play over Michael's words and every moment they've shared over the past few months once he's back in Roswell. So he only leans in to kiss him, swirling his thumb behind Michael's ear to keep him close.

"Unless of course, you're telling me there's some guy back in Roswell you've been spending your time with," Michael says when they pull back, and though he's joking, Alex thinks he should reassure him anyway.

"Unless you count the awkward coffees I have with your _brother_ sometimes, or when Kyle shows up with a six pack insisting we watch something, then, no."

"Has he seen Star Wars yet?" Michael asks, not even fazed for the mention of Kyle like he once was.

"Actually. Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Rey is _hot_ , Leia's _the hottest_ , and _where can he get him a lightsaber_?"

Michael laughs, dropping his head forward as he groans. "Right."

Alex can't resist reaching up to push Michael's curls back from his forehead, smiling when he turns his head to kiss his palm.

"Wait. Back up," Michael says, sitting more upright again. "You're going for coffees with _Max_?"

"Been a couple of times."

It's more than a couple now, Alex thinks. Whenever they see each other now, Max is awkwardly asking him to get coffee, asking careful, stilted questions to find out how Michael is. Isobel is less discreet about it, banging on his door bringing bagels and coffees whenever she wants to talk, and even wine sometimes. Those are the nights he finds himself discreetly texting Max to pick her up and help her home, not sure how Isobel would feel waking up on his couch.

"Well, _that's_ weird," Michael says, shaking his head as though he can't picture what Alex is telling him. So Alex shares some stories, some details of all these _coffees_ and the nights Isobel has demanded his company.

"But she's doing okay," Alex says when Michael gets quiet, his mood becoming pensive.

Michael nods and leans in for a kiss. "I'm sure she is. _Thank_ you, Alex."

"For what?"

"Well. Isobel isn't all that great at keeping friends. She's not a _bad_ friend, or anything, but. She can be focused, and kind of… pig-headed at times. She knows what she wants."

"Well. There's nothing wrong with that. But I'm not sure she really knows what she wants right now. She's… doing better. But I think it'll take a long time to deal with… well. Everything."

The defeat he sometimes sees in Isobel's eyes when she talks about Noah, the sheer damage what happened has done to her ability to trust, keeps Alex awake sometimes. He's no replacement for Michael, and he certainly isn't for Max, but Alex still feels responsible for Isobel. Enough to pass tissues and blankets and keep close while keeping his eyes on the TV on the occasions that she cries.

"Yeah," Michael agrees, and from the expression on his face, Alex thinks he must be wading through his own memories of Isobel. He doesn't know whether to let him, or if he'd prefer a distraction.

"But she is. Doing okay, I mean. As okay as she can be."

"Seems like you're one of the people I've got to thank for that," Michael says, stroking up his arm.

"I like her. She's… actually, I think we're pretty similar, in a lot of ways," Alex says, knowing it's the truth.

"Stubborn, sarcastic, useless before coffee? Yeah, that sounds about right to me," Michael teases, kissing Alex before he can protest.

"So if I… tell them. About us. That we're… together. _Boyfriends_ ," Alex adds, wondering how long it's going to take to get used to that word. "Is that okay?"

Michael drops a kiss on his shoulder, then one on his neck before claiming his mouth. "You can tell anyone you want. _If_ you want. It's never been me that's had a problem with that."

"I'm sorry," Alex whispers, aching for all the hurt he's ever caused Michael by making him think he isn't enough. He cradles his face as he kisses him, pleading with Michael to forgive him and determined to make it up to him no matter how long it takes.

"Don't be. I get it."

"But I do want people to know," Alex says, helplessly smiling for Michael's kisses over his face, "everyone."

A softness takes over Michael's expression, and Alex has to hold him for it, and clings on tight, smiling for the way Michael presses his face into his neck and inhales.

"We should invite them here. For dinner, or something," Michael says when Alex sits back.

"Max and Isobel?"

"Yeah."

"They'll like that, Michael. They'll like it a lot."

"Not yet though," Michael says, his smile fading a little. "I'm not… it'd feel like my old world and new world colliding. Don't count with you, 'cos you were always gonna be in my world, no matter what."

And how else is Alex supposed to respond to that but to kiss him, long and slow, until Michael is smiling again.

"Whenever you're ready," Alex whispers, dropping their foreheads together before he pulls back.

"It'll be weird. But good weird. I think."

"It will. They ask about you all the time."

"And I'll have you here to protect me," Michael adds, running his hand down Alex's arm.

Alex nudges so Michael knows to lift his own arm up, and tucks properly into his side. He nuzzles against his jaw, before dropping his head against his shoulder. "You will."

They talk late into the night, only going to bed when both of them can't stop yawning. Even then they can't sleep for holding one another and trading kisses in the dark. There are whispered _I love yous_ , and more sorries for their misunderstandings. When Alex finally falls asleep in Michael's arms, his heart is light.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Morning comes for them far too soon, neither of them ready to get out of bed. They cling to one another, both grumbling that Alex has to go to work. Each time either one of them moves to get up, the other pulls them back down again, keeping them in place with kisses, and whispers, and more happiness than Alex has known in months. There is a slow, slow shower together, in which Michael accuses Alex of trying to bring the wall tiles down for how loud he moans. Alex makes him pay for it, by making Michael come so hard he loses all strength in his knees.

They share a hurried breakfast, both of them repeatedly checking the time so as not to make Alex late, even as they are dragging out every moment before he has to leave. And then they are stood beside his car again, Michael dropping Alex's bag on the back seat before grabbing him for frantic kisses, holding on to him tight.

"Let me know when you're back?" Michael says, still with his fingers clinging to Alex's uniform, like he has no intention of letting him go.

"I will."

"And you'll be back at the weekend?" Michael asks, crowding ever closer, wrapping Alex up in his arms as he continues kissing every patch of skin he can get to. Including the slight graze on his wrist from when they slipped in the shower.

"I will," Alex says, just as helpless with his need to keep touching him, to keep pulling Michael ever closer whenever it looks like they might finally part.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"What am I supposed to do without you until then, huh?"

"Well," Alex says, patting Michael's chest and already grinning. "You have hands. So—"

" _One track mind_ , Manes," Michael protests, pretending to slap the back of his head. Though then he's cradling his face between his hands and kissing him slowly. Alex raises his hands to grip on to Michael's forearms, still fighting with the urge to not go back to work at all.

"I'll miss you," he says when they part, and Michael slots his fingers between his own.

"I already do. I love you, Alex," Michael says, and though there have been many snatched confessions over the past few hours, this one is joyful, and comforting. Alex leans in for a final kiss, dropping their foreheads together once more.

"I love you too."

Alex climbs into his car, smiling when Michael leans in for a kiss before shutting the door for him, and then another after he's rolled down his window. Michael covers his hand when Alex rests it on the car door, then moves to prop his elbows there instead.

"Still hate saying goodbye to you."

"It's not for so long this time," Alex says, though agrees with him. How is he supposed to drive away from Michael this time, when knowing what is waiting for him here?

"Still days away before I get you back."

"I'll make it up to you," Alex says, putting on his seatbelt.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Michael says, biting on his lower lip as he looks him over with a growing smile.

"I will," Alex agrees, sure he's never smiled this hard.

Michael sighs again and slumps, ducking his head into the car to claim one last kiss, then slaps his hand against the roof, forcing himself to stand tall. "I'll see you soon, Alex. Real soon."

Alex smiles, nodding in answer as he starts the engine. He watches Michael in the rearview when he follows him out of the gate, still standing by the side of the road as he drives away.

* * *

The first weekend Alex returns to Michael's after their _talk_ , Michael is waiting on the doorstep for him, bouncing on the balls of his feet in impatience before dragging Alex into a kiss the second he gets out of the car. There isn't much talking at all, most of their time together spent in Michael's bed. Alex is late to work on the Monday morning, aching and exhausted. He doesn't care at all.

The second and third weekend follow a similar pattern, with Alex learning what it is to have Michael's handprint on him, convinced he never wants to be without it again. On Sunday afternoon Michael traces over the outline of his own hand on Alex's sternum in wonder, walking his fingers over to flatten his palm over his heart.

"I never thought I'd get to share that with anyone," Michael whispers as he leans in to kiss him, with tears in his eyes.

"I love you," Alex whispers back, carefully turning them over, so he can show him that love all over again.

By the fourth weekend, they are capable of leaving the house for short periods, meeting friends of Michael's for drinks on Saturday night. Neither of them mean for Michael to follow Alex into a bathroom stall, and it isn't their intention to get quite so carried away. Though they earn the knowing looks they receive when they return to their table, breathless with half-buttoned shirts and their hair standing on end. Both agree later on that evening, that it might be months before either of them can face returning to that bar. The stall door would definitely be needing its hinges replacing, and neither one of them can make eye contact with the staff to tell them that.

When Alex arrives on their fifth weekend together, he thinks they'll have the perfect excuse to not leave the house at all. He shuts off the engine in relief for finally getting to Michael's, grimacing at the force of the rain hammering against the car.

He runs for the house, Michael opening the door and ushering him in grabbing him into a hug as he slips.

"You made it," Michael says, pressing relieved kisses into his neck as he keeps Alex upright, not caring at all that Alex is half-drenched from that quick dash from the car.

"Think it took twice as long."

"Feels like it," Michael agrees, cupping his face and pushing the hair back from where it's plastered over his forehead. "C'mon. You should change. You're freezing."

Alex holds on to Michael's forearms as he kicks his shoes off, taking Michael's hand as he leads him upstairs. He laughs when he tries to change for Michael being so _helpful_ and showering him in kisses, pulling him into another hug when he says he'll leave him be to get drinks. He's changed by the time Michael joins him again, sighing as Michael wraps his arms around him from behind.

The lights flicker overhead for the third time since Alex arrived at Michael's, which doesn't bode well, since only a few minutes have passed. They look at one another before turning back to Michael's bedroom window as they watch the sky light up in the distance, the rain continuing to pour down.

"I'm so glad you got here when you did," Michael says, nuzzling against Alex's shoulder and drawing him closer.

The roads were bad enough throughout the day with non-stop rain causing flooding in several places. Though on the drive over to Michael's the rain only seemed to get worse, the wind buffeting against the car making Alex clutch tight to the steering wheel, his eyes turning in every direction for not knowing what to expect. Alex has always been a confident driver, though the drive over tonight has really tested him. He's glad he isn't leaving again until Monday morning.

"Me too."

"Are you hungry yet?" Michael asks, as Alex turns to drape his arms over his shoulders and leans in for a kiss. He's seen enough of the rain already.

"Not really."

"We'll eat later then. I got cold stuff. Figured we'd be okay if the power goes out. Or _when_."

"Perfect," Alex agrees.

"Okay. So I've got candles and stuff set out in the conservatory. Maybe we can head down there?"

They make it halfway down the stairs before the power flickers out, an eerie silence hitting them before lightning and thunder follow. With the light of their phones they make their way through to the conservatory, laughing as they trip up over each other and Alex slumps to the couch.

Michael lights the candles dotted around the room leaving it cozy. Alex smiles for the sight, tilting his head back when Michael leans in for a kiss. Michael pulls his shirt over his head before sitting, already plucking at Alex's for him to do the same.

"Could be out for hours," Michael whispers against his mouth.

"Could be," Alex agrees, smoothing his hands up Michael's chest. Alex holds himself up when Michael unbuttons and tugs at his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers and throwing them to the floor. Michael stands again only to quickly undress and grab a bottle of lube from a shelf.

"You planned this?" Alex asks, arching as Michael presses his knees apart to crawl between.

"Well. I can't take any responsibility for the weather," Michael replies, bending down to begin a trail of kisses over his skin. "Everything else though, _yeah_."

Alex smiles, splaying his legs wider, fingers in Michael's curls as he continues his kisses, and arching against Michael laps over his cock. Michael teases him hard with kisses and licks, then takes him into his mouth. Alex groans for the wet heat of it, slowly rocking his hips for more. He traces his thumb over Michael's stretched top lip when he looks up, smiling when Michael pulls off to kiss his hand.

"Don't stop," Alex whispers, gasping for the dart of tongue lapped over his cock head, and the intensity of Michael's eyes as he stares.

"Well, okay then," Michael replies, sucking on his head a little before taking him back in his mouth. Alex drops his head back groaning for the feel of it, splaying his legs wider still to give him room, with his fingers still caught in Michael's curls.

"You look pretty good by candlelight, Alex," Michael says when he kneels up between his thighs after Alex has called his name out twice. Michael winks when Alex looks up at him, uncapping the lube to slick up his fingers with before tossing it to the floor.

"So do you," Alex replies, angling up when Michael slides his fingers into him. He's not lying. Michael kneeling above him with the flicker of candlelight over his skin is the most perfect way for their day to be ending. Alex will never again take for granted that _this_ is all _his_.

Michael crooks his fingers in him leaving Alex whimpering, and raising his head to watch. Michael adjusts for better balance, taking Alex in hand and stroking him in time with the thrust of his fingers. He knows the exact moment when Alex needs him, the slightest change of pitch in those whimpers that has Michael pulling his fingers from him and holding Alex open, leaning back to look.

Alex sighs in relief when Michael slides into him, lightly pressing his hand against his stomach. Michael splays one hand wide on Alex's thigh and curls the other around the back of the couch, lazily beginning to roll his hips to fill him.

Alex drops his hands either side of his head intent on watching him, forever fascinated by the way they slot together. Though that fascination turns into a groan when first Michael grinds into him with a tight stir of his hips that feels incredible, and then moves back to snap them hard enough to make Alex jolt. He does it again, grinning as Alex tries to spread his legs wider still. Alex raises his leg to hook over the back of the couch, swallowing hard as Michael grabs behind the knee of his other to raise, curses falling from his mouth as he fucks him harder. Alex grabs on to the arm of the couch to keep steady as he does, repeatedly choking Michael's name out.

"Too soon," Michael blurts out then, startling Alex when he topples forward, landing in his neck as he shudders into him. Alex laughs, wrapping his legs around his waist and humming as once again Michael rolls his hips.

Between kisses and whispers they move together, hums of encouragement for every sound falling from their mouths. Alex is boneless when Michael angles up just enough to get his hand on him, groaning out when he comes. Michael's smile for him then is a smug, sleepy one, that is followed by contented kisses into his neck.

"Can't move," Michael mumbles there, stretching when Alex throws his arms around his shoulders, both of them ignoring the mess they've made now slicked between their stomachs.

"So don't," Alex says, turning his head just enough to get a kiss to Michael's hair. They doze together after just a few minutes, falling asleep to the flicker of candlelight.

* * *

When Michael finally agrees that Max and Isobel should visit, messages between him and Alex are about little else in the week leading up to it. On the Friday they are due to go, Isobel speaks nonstop to diffuse the nerves she's feeling. Alex watches her shred napkin after napkin from picking them up coffees as they wait for Max to finish work.

"Is this going to be too much for him?" Isobel asks for the third time, continually looking out car the window for Max. Alex thinks she needs him close to feel calmer, though still searches for ways to help.

"Michael's looking forward to it," Alex says, and it's true. Underneath all Michael's blustering and nonchalance about this weekend, he's desperate to see his siblings. Absolutely terrified of what they might have to say.

"Well. I guess you would know," Isobel replies, turning to look at him with a soft smile.

"I would."

"It's been, what. Four months, since you two got your act together?"

Alex laughs as he nods. This is a trait Michael seems to share with Isobel, this need to mark the passing of time. Whereas Alex is just _with_ Michael. It's not that their relationship isn't worth celebrating. It's that Alex is _certain_ about him and Michael in a way that means he knows they'll be together for the rest of their lives.

"He even sounds happier in his texts," Isobel says, smiling when Alex looks at her again.

"He _is_ happy. He's happier in everything," Alex replies, proud that he is now part of what makes him that.

Alex thinks Isobel has more to say, though experiences the strange feeling of being _relieved_ to see Max walking towards them. Max climbs in the back seat after throwing in his bag with an awkward nod for Alex, accepting Isobel's coffee before he's even sat properly.

Alex is nervous on the drive over, mostly just listening to Max and Isobel's conversation to pass the time. This weekend is so important to Michael. Alex pleads with his siblings, and himself, to make sure every moment of it goes right.

Those nerves only get worse the closer they get, and even more so when he sees the look of worry on Michael's face when they arrive. He climbs out of the car kissing Michael in reassurance and sharing a look with him before standing to the side. Alex knows relief for the tight hugs Michael receives from both Isobel and Max. He smiles as Michael slots his fingers through his and kisses the back of his hand, before leading Max and Isobel in for a tour.

Neither of them should have worried. About an hour after they get there, Isobel is already teasing Alex and Michael about how _domestic_ they are being, and Max is giving his silent nod of approval, before they descend into an argument over pizza toppings. Alex teases Michael about his siblings when they go to bed hours later, though is then too busy trying to keep quiet as Michael slides down the bed and takes him into his mouth.

In the morning, Michael wakes him with kisses over his chest before jumping out of bed to make breakfast. He refuses his help, pressing Alex back into his pillow for a longer kiss, before all but running downstairs. Alex debates staying in bed longer so Michael, Isobel, and Max can talk without him. But about ten minutes after he hears Isobel and Max mumbling in the hallway and their footfall on the stairs, he gets a text from Michael pleading with him to come down.

For not knowing if Michael is feeling awkward in their company, or if an argument is brewing, Alex rushes to throw on a pair of shorts, and Michael's shirt that he'd discarded over a chair. He's at the bottom of the stairs before he realizes his prosthetic is on show. When it's just the two of them he never even thinks about it, but for the thought of new company, Alex is almost tempted to turn back around. He doesn't though, instead following the sounds of Michael's voice to the kitchen.

"Hey. You're awake," Michael says, his face lighting up as he sees him, pausing from sliding eggs on to a plate.

"I am."

"Good morning," Michael says, leaning in to kiss him, whining when Alex pulls away too fast.

"Good morning. Can I help with something?"

"Take the coffee through?" Michael asks, nodding to the pot. "There's mugs in there for you and me. I'm sure Max'll need a top up already."

Alex makes his way through to the living room, where Isobel and Max are already sat at the dining table.

"Well, good morning," Isobel says, already holding out her mug for more coffee.

"Hi."

Alex tops Max's up without comment and nods, before taking the empty mug meant for him and filling it, and pulling out a chair to sit down. He sees Max take a quick glance down at his leg.

"I think Michael's got a full day ahead for us," Max says.

Alex knows he has. If Michael keeps them busy, perhaps they won't run out of things to say, and start talking _at_ him. "It's a nice town. There's a lot of good stuff to see."

"You're here a lot," Max says, turning to him with what Alex thinks is a smile. He only ever really sees Max smile around Liz, so it's a lot to get used to. Especially when he's only had a sip of coffee.

"I am."

"So you can give us a heads up if he's taking us anywhere… weird," Isobel says, just as Michael walks through with the first of his plates.

"Nope. Alex is on my side. Not gonna tell you a damn thing."

"He's right," Alex agrees, leaning back against Michael's chest when he stands behind him to squeeze his shoulders. When he returns to the kitchen Isobel grins at Alex, actually sticking her tongue out. Alex thinks it might not be such a bad day after all.

"You love our brother," Max says when the three of them are making their way back to Roswell on Sunday night.

It's a surprise for Alex, who is still harboring a little resentment that he's having to leave _early_ to take them both back. He looks first at Isobel, then checks the rearview finding Max watching him in it, and nods.

"I do."

"He's _happy_ here. Far happier than I've ever seen him," Max adds.

"Yeah. He is."

"I think we have you to thank for a lot of that," Isobel says, surprising Alex for how she runs a hand down his arm giving it an affectionate squeeze.

He makes me happy too, Alex wants to say, but knows that's already obvious. He turns and smiles instead, surprised later again when Max shakes his hand and thanks him when he drops him home, and Isobel throws her arms around him in a hug.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

It is just over six months of them being back together when Alex is making his way to Michael's trying to remember the directions to the restaurant they are meeting in. It's Michael's birthday, so they are having dinner and drinks with friends. Alex thinks Michael has more friends here in Carlsbad now than he's had in his whole life. And since Michael's friends have accepted and welcomed Alex with open arms, through Michael _he_ now has these new friendships as well.

In the back of Alex's car there are gifts and cards from Max and Isobel, as well as a card that Alex thinks has been signed by half the Wild Pony. Michael is missed in Roswell, far more than he's willing to acknowledge. Though Alex has made peace with the idea that Michael never plans on returning to Roswell. His life is in Carlsbad now; Michael couldn't be happier for it.

As Alex pulls into the restaurant's parking lot he worries again that his gift for Michael is a stupid one. Michael has been talking about getting business cards made for his car repairs forever. So Alex has designed some and had them printed. He just hopes that Michael likes them. Though there are plenty of other ways he intends to help him celebrate his birthday as well.

The restaurant is busy when Alex walks in. He sees Michael at a table towards the back of it, pointing when a server comes towards him to help. Michael spots him when he's a table away, standing up and beaming at Alex as he beckons him closer, so Alex knows to come around to his side.

"Hey," Michael says, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Alex into a kiss.

"Am I late?" Alex asks, leaning against him.

"No," Michael says, shaking his head. "We were pretty early."

"Can you two get a room already? And ain't he supposed to sit opposite you, to be all polite?"

Alex and Michael turn together to look at Toby, one of Michael's newer friends. Toby raises his glass in toast to show he's only teasing, but Michael flips him off anyway.

"Leave the man be. He's not seen his guy in nearly a week," John says, also raising his glass to them.

"You find us okay?" Michael says softly as they sit, pulling Alex's hand into his lap and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"I did."

"You want some of this?" Michael asks, lifting up a bottle of wine.

"Sure."

Alex has quick hellos for everyone around the table, ordering the steak Michael's been putting in his thoughts since last weekend. Everyone is starving, apparently, for how large their order is. Michael is in his element; relaxed, laughing, and enjoying the company as everyone catches up on their weeks. He plays with Alex's fingers against his lap the entire time he isn't eating, turning a smile on Alex whenever he looks.

Dinner is delicious. Everyone insists they are all too full for dessert, but then they hear a yell from the kitchen, and a server is coming towards them holding a birthday cake covered in candles.

"You're getting old, Michael," Natasha teases before everyone around the table—and half the restaurant—bursts into song.

Michael blows out the candles with calls to cheer him on and telling him to make a wish, bowing for the round of applause that follows.

"Did you make a wish?" Alex asks as Michael leans into him so their server has room to put the cake on the table.

"I already have everything I want," Michael replies as he looks at him, turning his head for a kiss.

Natasha drives them home later since she is the only one who hasn't had a drink. Michael has had plenty, apparently. He pulls Alex into his arms beside Natasha's car and turns him in a circle, drunkenly mumbling the words to a favorite song.

"Did you know, Alex. You and me have been an _us_ again, officially, for six months now?"

Alex smiles, adjusting his grip on Michael. Michael has found a way to remind him of their time together every weekend so far, either whispered in the early mornings as they wake, or pulling Alex to one side wherever they are to make sure he knows. "I did."

"I'm gonna stop counting now," Michael declares with a noisy kiss into his neck before he leans back to look at him with the most adoring, though drunken smile.

"Oh? And why's that?" Alex asks, happy to indulge him.

"'Cos," Michael says, leaning in as though he's telling him something in confidence. "I love you. You love me. You're _mine_. And I'm _yours_. Think _six months_ of this is enough time to realize neither one of us is going anywhere. I can't be without you, Alex. So, I just won't."

It is sound logic, making Alex even happier than he already was. He realizes mid-kiss that Natasha is discreetly clearing her throat as she watches them, and considers that he might also have drunk far more than his fair share.

"Oh, wait," Alex says as he's about to climb in after Michael. "I need my stuff."

Alex goes to his car pulling out his bag for the weekend as well as Michael's cards and gifts, holding them out of reach when Michael makes grabby hands for them. "Later."

"But it's my birthday _now_ , Alex," Michael protests. Alex placates him with a kiss.

"I think you're going to have fun with your heads in the morning," Natasha says as they turn out of the parking lot. "Hope you've got eggs or something in."

"Eggs, bacon, hash browns. Those sausages you like, Alex," Michael adds, dropping his head against his shoulder and yawning.

"We'll be fine," Alex says, kissing his forehead and smiling when Natasha looks at him in the rearview. They are home in just a few minutes, Michael repeatedly calling out his thanks across the street.

"Have you had a good birthday?" Alex asks once they're inside, and he's held his hand out for Michael since he's wobbling a little as he takes off his shoes.

"Amazing. You want something else to drink?"

"I'm good."

"I need water," Michael insists. Alex follows him with a smile, putting his bags at the foot of the stairs as he always does.

"We could take some up with us?"

"Alex. Are you trying to get me into _bed_?" Michael asks, hand on his chest as he pretends his words are scandalous.

Michael is the best drunk, Alex thinks, although can admit he might be biased. Michael is only ever himself when drinking but just a little louder, and more flamboyant. Like now, when he spins dramatically to open the fridge after pulling some glasses from a cupboard. Alex leans against a counter and watches, not hiding how hard he's smiling.

They make it upstairs, Michael serenading Alex from the bathroom interrupting himself from brushing his teeth. He runs around the bed and jumps in, nuzzling against Alex's cheek and slapping his hands against the comforter, waiting for his gifts.

Michael opens his cards first, calling Kyle out for having _shitty handwriting_ when he reads the card from the Wild Pony. Isobel has put him together a small scrapbook of photos which sobers Michael a little for seeing, smiling as he turns the pages looking at him, Isobel, and Max when they were kids. Max has brought him some guitar picks with aliens on, and a book on astrophysics Alex suggested Michael would like when he asked for gift ideas.

"How many times did you have to remind them it was my birthday?" Michael asks, raising an eyebrow at him once he's read the sleeve of the book.

"None."

"Yeah, right."

"No. None. Max called me a month ago for some ideas for your book. You can blame me if you don't like it. Though the guitar picks were all his idea."

"I love it," Michael insists, leaning in to kiss him.

"Well, good. And Isobel showed up at mine on Tuesday with this," Alex adds, running his thumb over the cover of the scrapbook.

Michael smiles over his gifts, then turns his eyes to Alex's remaining parcel. "One more?"

"This one's from me. And it's silly, because… I thought maybe your real gift could be us taking a few days away."

"You wanna take me on a dirty weekend, Alex?" Michael teases, running his hand over Alex's chest.

" _Yes_."

Michael beams at him, taking the small parcel from Alex as he hands it to him. He tears into the paper, eyes wide as he looks at his new cards.

"I thought. Something simple, and clear. If they're no good—"

"I love them," Michael says, turning his head to admire one of the cards. There is a simple outline of a car on one side, and Michael's contact details on the back. Alex is pleased with how they've come out, and relieved that Michael seems to like them.

"Yeah?"

" _Yes_. _Thank_ you," Michael says, leaning in to kiss him again.

When Michael has looked through his gifts for a second time, he lowers them to the floor so they can lie down. Alex snuggles closer to him, both of them too full and tired for anything but kisses, making idle plans for the weekend in between yawns.

"Happy birthday," Alex whispers when he's settled on his back, and Michael has deposited himself on his chest.

Michael mumbles his response, pressing a sleepy kiss into his skin. Alex plays with his curls listening to Michael's breathing evening out, and is asleep himself in a few minutes.

* * *

Alex's heart is in his throat as he drives to Michael's mid-week, both tempted to speed up and to turn the car around. He should have called Michael first; he could have checked to see if he was busy. They are happier than they have ever been, but perhaps part of that is because they spend their weeks apart. They speak on the phone every day, of course, and send messages all day long. Alex _misses_ Michael from the moment he leaves on Monday morning until he arrives again late Friday afternoon. Is he selfish to assume that Michael feels the same?

Though this news can't wait. It's been too many months in the making, too long second-guessing and asking questions of himself. For the first time in so long Alex is _sure_ about something—something that isn't Michael. He's nervous, and excited, apprehensive and confident all at the same time. There is no one but Michael he wants to share this news with first. But now he's almost at Michael's, Alex is convinced he should have called ahead.

He pulls up at the house, parking on the roadside since Michael has shut the gate. Michael only keeps it open when he knows Alex is coming, and this impromptu visit mid-week he couldn't have known about. Which is sort of the point. Alex curses under his breath for overthinking so much and jumps out of the car. He hasn't packed a bag because that would be even more presumptuous, and hopes that if he stays he has enough clothes here to drive back in something other than his uniform. Or can borrow something of Michael's.

Alex knocks on the door, wincing for thinking his knuckles are too loud, straining his ear to listen for Michael's footfall. He sags in relief when Michael is first surprised, and then so happy to see him. He leans out the doorway to hug him on the step and drag him inside.

"Hey. You okay?" Michael says, pulling back to cup his face and check him over in concern. Alex is smiling so hard for it that he's sure he looks like an idiot. He covers Michael's hands with his own and nods, leaning back in for another kiss before he hugs him again.

"I'm good. _Great_. I probably should have called first—"

"You think I'm ever gonna _not_ be happy to see you?" Michael asks, belatedly closing the door. "Hungry?"

"Uh…" Alex thinks he remembers lunch, but today has been a whirlwind kind of a day. "Maybe?"

Michael rolls his eyes and takes his hand, tugging Alex to follow him through to the kitchen. "If you don't even know, I don't think I'm gonna like hearing how busy a day you've had."

"It's the good kind of busy."

"You sure about that?"

"I am," Alex agrees, spluttering in protest when Michael hoists him up on to a counter, slotting between his knees.

"Are you staying?"

"If that's okay."

"So long as we don't need to get up before… I think I can wake up at seven without complaining. _Maybe_."

Alex cups his face and kisses him, sure he's never going to stop smiling. "That works."

"So. I can make you… what do you feel like?"

"I don't know."

"I've got… ham. Cheese. Tomato," Michael says as he opens the fridge and peers inside. "Sandwich okay? Or something warm?"

"A sandwich is fine. Great. Thank you."

"So," Michael says, pulling out the ingredients for his sandwich and taking out a beer for Alex. "You're welcome here anytime. Probably should've made that clear by now. But you are. I keep meaning to give you a spare key."

Alex's heart thuds for Michael's words, and he can't help stealing a kiss when he leans beside him to take a plate from the cupboard. "Thank you."

"But," Michael says, calling over his shoulder, "from the look on your face, I'd say you've got news."

"I do."

Michael pauses, turns a little, and raises an eyebrow. "Good news?"

"Definitely. Could be the best news."

"The best news as in, we need something to toast with?"

"Maybe?"

Michael smiles, crossing the kitchen again to kiss him, gripping on to Alex's thigh as he takes two tumblers from another cupboard before grabbing a bottle of scotch. Alex waits for Michael to finish making his sandwich kissing him in thanks as he jumps down from the counter. They go through to the conservatory, where it looks like Michael has been playing his guitar.

"I wasn't interrupting?" Alex asks anyway, earning him a snort of laughter as Michael quickly tidies up to make room on the couch for them both.

"Never. Now. You gonna eat that thing before telling me this news, or are you telling me now?"

Alex takes a bite of his sandwich, surprised at just how hungry he is. He quickly takes a second, waving to tell Michael to wait. "I'm… I have a new job."

Michael's eyes are surprised, but his smile is curving up with pride for him. "You got promoted?"

"Not exactly."

"They… made some new role for you?"

"Not that either."

"You're not leaving are you?" Michael asks in alarm, reaching out to squeeze Alex's shoulder.

Alex carefully swallows the bite he's just taken and cautiously shakes his head. "I'm not _moving_ anywhere, if that's what you mean. But I am _leaving_. The air force."

Michael is good enough to not show just how _happy_ he is about that, sitting with far more patience than Alex has ever seen him with as he waits for his news. They've spoken so many times over the years about Alex's work, how he loves what he does and how Michael is happy that _he_ is happy. But there have been a number of arguments started because of how much Michael dislikes the military, and Alex working for it, and Alex constantly being at risk when going overseas.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alex," Michael says, squeezing his shoulder. "I can be selfish about this and say how _relieved_ that makes me feel. But the air force has been your _life_."

"Not a life I would have chosen for myself," Alex denies. "And it was never really my life. It was my dad's."

 _He_ is out of the picture now, frail for whatever was done to him that Kyle won't give Alex the details of. Alex realizes then he's not told _Michael_ he'll likely never hear from his dad again. He thinks his news right now is more important, however, so saves that information for another time, for how unimportant his father is in their lives.

"A few months ago; maybe a _lot_ of months ago, before you and me… when we were still—"

"Kidding ourselves we were just gonna be friends?" Michael finishes for him, winking as he presses his leg against Alex's.

"Yes. _Then_ ," Alex says, smiling for how simple that all sounds now, when in the midst of it he'd struggled getting out of bed in the mornings for all he'd lost.

"A few months ago _what_?"

"I started looking into what work I could do, doing what I do now, but as… as a civilian."

"Those weird articles on AI and stuff?"

"Yes. Those."

"So…"

"I got offered, and now just accepted, a role as a cybersecurity analyst. There's a little more to it than just _analyzing_ —I had to go through all kinds of security clearance and testing as part of the application process. I took a while to decide I even wanted it, and then the whole recruitment thing has taken so long."

"Well. I don't know what a _cybersecurity analyst_ does, so, you'll have to educate me," Michael teases. "But it's a good job? For you, I mean? Got all the bonuses, and benefits and stuff that you need?"

"It really does," Alex thinks, remembering the confirmation email he received this afternoon with the details, convinced he can't believe his luck.

"So where is this perfect job?" Michael asks, before leaning in to kiss him and adding, "for which, by the way; _congratulations_. I'm proud of you, Alex."

Alex has to kiss him back for that, distracting them both. "It's remote."

"Remote?"

"I can work from wherever I want. They give me a computer, and phone, and all the equipment I need to do the job, but I can work from wherever. The cabin. The car. This couch if I want," Alex adds, joking, but not completely, and also not wanting Michael to think he's forcing his company on him.

"So. Does this mean no more crack of dawn Monday mornings?" Michael asks, looking so pleased about that.

"Eventually. I still need to work for another month at the base. But I gave notice today."

"Alex." Michael takes the plate with his sandwich on and lowers it to the floor, wrapping Alex up in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Alex says, cradling the back of Michael's head and closing his eyes.

"It's everything you want?" Michael checks when he pulls back, grabbing on to his hands.

"It's everything I want," Alex agrees. Michael beams at him and raises his hands to cup his face, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Alex turns to hear the front door already opening as he climbs out of the car. Michael is grinning at him, though it's not in his usual pleased-to-see-him way. He's been up to something. Alex can tell.

"Hi," Michael says, tugging him in for a hug and a kiss.

"Hi."

"Good day?"

"Pretty good," Alex says, watching as Michael pulls his bag from the trunk. "You?"

"The best," Michael replies, taking Alex's hand and leading him into the house.

"Oh?"

Michael drops his bag at the foot of the stairs and spins, taking Alex into his arms. "So. I might've done something today. Well. Maybe this week."

Whatever it is must be good for the excitement that is lighting up Michael's face.

"What?"

"Well I can't just _tell_ you," Michael says, pretending to roll his eyes, "this is something you're just gonna need to see."

"Okay."

"Do you trust me, Alex?" Michael says, moving behind Alex and covering his eyes with his hands.

"Uh. Sure?"

" _Trust_ me," Michael insists, nudging for him to keep moving. Alex knows he's leading him outside when he hears a door open.

Michael shifts his grip on him so he's covering Alex's eyes with one hand, and his other is around his waist. Alex feels the change of texture underfoot telling him they have moved from the decking and on to grass. Has Michael planned out the vegetable garden he's been talking about for so long?

Alex hears a squawking sound that makes him suspicious. Michael presses into him urging him to move faster, then splays his hand over Alex's stomach telling him to stop.

"Okay. So… bear in mind this is something _practical_ , despite how it looks," Michael says, his voice a mixture of amused and urging caution.

"Okay."

Michael presses a kiss to his shoulder then finally lets Alex out of his grip. At first, Alex doesn't quite believe what he's seeing, but when he realizes he _is_ , he can't help but laugh.

In a now-fenced off corner of the yard sits a [UFO-shaped chicken coup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLUK-UtAUfw), that Michael has clearly constructed himself. The base is an old trampoline frame that Alex suspects was donated by Michael's neighbor Natasha, and the ship itself, well. Whatever it's made out of, it looks great.

There are three chickens, two roaming around both beneath and one sat just inside of the door. They are all an odd mixture of fluffy and bald. Alex knows without having to ask that Michael must have rescued them from a chicken farm. His heart might just be about to burst with the affection he feels for him.

 _"Seriously?"_ he says anyway, turning to see the prideful joy on Michael's face.

"There's trees blocking anyone else's view in this corner, so. No one'll complain anyway. And look at this," Michael says, even more excited. Alex doesn't think there can be any more surprises than this. But there is. Michael presses a button on the fence, and not only are there lights running around the outside of the ship to make it look like it's flying, but there is a green beam of light hitting the ground beneath it. A chicken wanders through the beam, and Alex can't help snorting with laughter for the thought of a chicken being carried off somewhere. The chicken turns, possibly hearing him laugh, and Alex is helpless.

"What?" Michael asks, laughing with him as he throws his arm around Alex's waist, tugging him into his side.

"That one."

"What about 'em?"

Alex hugs him, pressing a laughing kiss into his shoulder as he pulls back. This chicken, that is now pecking the ground as it walks closer to them on the other side of the fence, only has a few feathers growing in. But those it does have are distinctive, spiraling over to practically form curls. One in particular that looks just like one of Michael's.

"Got your hair."

Alex yells as Michael grabs him, tickling him right there in the backyard. He rights himself, wrapping his arms tight around Michael so he can't move, and both of them laughing until they're breathless.

"Would do you think?" Michael asks when he gives up struggling, looping his arms around Alex's waist as he sways him.

"I think they're perfect."

"Heard about this chicken farm not too far from here being shut down. Some rescue came to clear 'em out; these three stragglers were left behind. I couldn't just _leave_ 'em there."

"Of course not."

"And I thought," Michael adds, nuzzling against his cheek, "this'll be something we can learn to do together."

"Rearing chickens?"

"Yeah. 'specially as you might be spending more time here soon."

Alex has about a week left before his army career is over, and then another two before his new job starts. He's getting excited, is yet to feel nervous about the transition at all. Rearing chickens might not have been on the agenda to go with that change, but if it's with Michael, well. Alex thinks he can do just about anything.

"We'll learn," Alex says, crossing his arms behind Michael's head as he kisses him.

"We will. We'll have to name them first though."

"Okay. That's easy. Noodle, for _your_ lookalike—"

"Hey—"

"That one's a little more yellow," Alex adds as he points, "so she can be Butter."

"Alex—"

"And that one, well. She looks like a Pie. Not that we're eating her, obviously."

Michael snorts his laughter into Alex's shoulder, dropping his head there as he groans and squeezes him tight. "Whatever you say, Alex."

* * *

"Don't go back."

Alex smiles against Michael's stomach as he kisses over it, folding his hands there and dropping his chin on the back of them. He closes his eyes as Michael toys with his hair, leaning into his touch. "No?"

"No."

"You don't want to make me breakfast?" Alex asks, laughing as Michael turns and tugs Alex with him until he's back on his pillow.

"Hey. I'll make you breakfast so we can eat right here in bed; _if_ you don't go."

Michael's hand is warm on his hip, splayed wide and keeping him in place. And his kisses are addictive; how could Alex have ever imagined a life without this?

"I guess I can stay a few more hours."

"How about a few more _days_?"

Alex presses a smile into his pillow, sweeping his hand down Michael's side. "Is this because you don't want to clean out the chickens on your own?"

"You know Noodle likes you more than me."

"That's because _Noodle_ thinks I'm some kind of chicken perch."

Michael grins at him, tugging until Alex is flush against his skin. "Anyway. Why does there have to be a reason I don't want you to go, _other_ than I just don't want you to?"

Alex doesn't really want to go either. Their weekends together have been getting longer, adding an extra day on either side. Or both. He was here ten days straight just a couple of weeks ago. Michael's even moved things in his closet around so Alex can keep his clothes here. Alex _loves_ it here. The cabin might have felt homely in the beginning, but now _here_ feels more like home. Because _Michael_ is home.

"I didn't say there had to be another reason," Alex says, shrugging. "I just thought there would be."

"So if I asked you to just… _not_ go back. Let's say, for a month. See how we deal with being in each other's face for all that time. What would you say?"

Alex's heart thuds for what he's suggesting, his face breaking out into a smile. "Really?"

" _Really_? _That's_ what you'd say?"

"I mean. Are you sure?" Alex asks, splaying his fingers on Michael's chest. Them living together? Alex didn't know he liked the idea so much until Michael just presented it to him.

"Would I be asking if I wasn't?" Michael says. "I hate it when you go back there. _Hate_ it."

Alex hates it too, but he'd convinced himself it was one-sided, because of him _having_ to leave when he and Michael were figuring themselves out.

"So this is… like, a trial?" he asks, drumming his thumb against Michael's sternum, and smiling when he rolls his eyes.

"I mean. I only _said_ a month, so I could ease you into the idea. I'd have you living here all the time, as of yesterday, if you wanted it."

Alex's heart is racing fast, the excitement building in him preventing him from answering.

"It's not like you can't work anywhere you want," Michael adds as he kisses him. "Not like you got a base or something to go back to."

Alex has been in his new job for a few weeks now, and is already far happier than he could ever have dreamed of. And Michael is right; this past week he worked in his cabin, in Michael's conservatory, and even in a cafe near where Michael was fixing a car. He _can_ work anywhere. Why can't it be here?

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Alex asks, because he knows Michael is, but maybe he'd like to hear the words out loud.

"I'm asking you to move in with me, Alex," Michael agrees, nosing against Alex's jaw. "Only if you want to, though."

"I want to," Alex says quickly so Michael doesn't think he's hesitating. "I do. I _will_."

"Yeah?"

" _Yes_."

Alex rolls forward so Michael is on his back, pitching up so he can straddle him, and bracketing Michael's face between his forearms. He takes his time to kiss him, humming as Michael sweeps his hands down his sides.

"You want that breakfast, Alex?" Michael asks, grabbing his ass and starting to grind up beneath him.

Alex reaches down between them to adjust as they begin to stir together, shaking his head.

"No, not yet."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Alex looks up from his laptop to see Michael still staring into space, wondering how much longer to give him before he tries to talk. Something is on his mind; it has been since yesterday. Whatever it is has clouded his expression. Though there is nothing Alex can think of to have troubled him. He doesn't have the patience not to ask.

"What is it?" he says, nudging his foot against Michael on the other end of the couch. Michael looks up, sneaking his hand up Alex's ankle beneath his jeans, then patting the cushion beside him so Alex knows to move.

"Just been thinking," Michael says as Alex shuffles over, arranging so he is between his thighs.

"About?"

Michael hums before answering, hooking his chin over his shoulder and pretending to type, laughing when Alex holds his hands up to cover the screen. "That confidential?"

"Everything in my work is."

"What am I gonna do with… okay, yeah, no, I don't wanna know," Michael says after catching a glimpse of the text Alex is reading. Alex closes the laptop lid and lowers it to the floor, settling better in his arms.

They have lived together for a while now, falling into a routine and fitting together as they always have. Alex now can't imagine waking up without Michael beside him. They _work_ , and they're happy, and that is all Alex needs in his world.

"So," he says, playing with Michael's fingers, "tell me."

"I was just thinking. About how maybe you and me could… take a ride out to Roswell for a day, or something."

Alex is surprised. Michael hasn't shown the slightest interest in returning to the place that was once their home. Isobel and Max are in regular contact, and have now stayed at the house three times. Alex still hears from Maria, Liz, and Kyle on occasion, yet for Michael, his life, and his work, and his friends are here now. He has no reason to go back.

"Well. If you want to—"

"I want the Airstream."

Alex nods against him. Michael's Airstream was all he had until everything here in Carlsbad happened. It's surprising, really, that he hasn't shown an interest in his former home long before now. Though Alex isn't sure what he plans on doing with it. There is room on the drive, but Alex can't really imagine it sat there.

"You're not… making another chicken coop with it, are you?"

Michael snorts into his neck and shakes his head. "No. I think our girls are happy enough where they are."

"Then. What is it?"

"You seen how much those things go for when they're all done out?"

Alex can easily imagine Michael doing up the Airstream as his next project. Though he is also sure that isn't want this is about. "Okay. Well, if that's what you want, we'll do it."

"You know that kid we caught taking those sandwiches from behind the Olive Cafe down on the lake? Devin?"

Alex does remember. It's the first time Alex had seen Michael angry in months. They'd been having lunch there when a loud bang followed by yelling interrupted them, both of them up on their feet and on alert. The cafe's owner had then walked by dragging _Devin_ by the collar of his shirt, cursing at him repeatedly and threatening all kinds of awful things. Alex had taken one look at the fury on Michael's face and braced for a fight.

Michael, though, had only calmly walked over to them. Alex had watched as Michael's words had released the owner's grip on Devin, who stared wide eyed at Michael before bolting from the cafe as fast as he could. Alex had continued watching as Michael pulled his wallet from his pocket, paying for the sandwiches Devin had taken. And then had laughed when the owner tried to argue those sandwiches were still for sale to customers. Clearly, no one in Carlsbad up until that point had seen Michael when he was in one of _those_ moods. It was no surprise to Alex when Michael returned to their table with his arms full of those sandwiches, mumbling at him that they should finish up and leave.

They had found Devin just a few blocks away, Michael handing those sandwiches over without comment. Michael's mentioned him twice more since then, so Alex knows he's either run into him in town or sought him out. He's already picturing what Michael wants with his Airstream, but waits for him to say what he needs to.

"Turns out, Devin is… actually, Devin's a lot like you, and me. Without the alien part, obviously."

Alex tilts back to angle for a kiss, nodding in encouragement.

"Well. Devin's dad is pretty much like yours. Got to the point where it's easier just to not go home, if he doesn't want greeting with a belt. He's seventeen, Alex. _Seventeen_. Town's given up on him already, 'cos he's done what he could just to feed himself, keep himself in school. He's _trying_. But no one's giving him a break. He's got nothing but this rusty old truck, that I _need_ to get my hands on, to stop it falling apart."

"He's got nothing apart from you," Alex says, loving Michael all the more for it.

"Well. He might hate me for it. Hate the whole idea. But I figured. If I get the Airstream over here at least, then the option's there. If he don't want it, we'll do something else with it. But I think John'd let him park up outside his store. I could maybe show Devin how to work on his truck, fix anything in the Airstream that needs it. I don't know, Alex. Might be good for him."

Alex turns over, kneeling between Michael's thighs, draping his arms over his shoulders and looking down at him filled with pride. "You'd go all the way back to Roswell, and all that's happened there, just for the chance to help this kid out?"

Michael shrugs, wrapping his arms around Alex's thighs. "It's not _that_ far. And besides. If someone would've done something like that for me back then, think how different things would've turned out. I've got everything I have now, because someone _cared_ , Alex. I can't just… _not_."

Alex leans down to kiss him, smiling against his mouth. "Then we will. Whenever you want."

* * *

The backyard is in bloom, and Michael is finally happy he's worked out the optimum planting times for all the vegetables he wants to grow together. Alex has finished work for the day, half-dozing on the decking in the sun. He's cleaned out the chickens, and there is a curry cooking in the crockpot that Alex threw together when he first got up this morning. A vegetable one. Neither of them have been able to face eating chicken at home with Butter, Noodle, and Pie clucking at the bottom of the yard.

Michael is due home any minute. He's been working on a couple of cars on the other side of town for most of the day. Alex has read the assignment Michael wanted him to check over that he's due to submit in the morning, and it's perfect. So once Michael's home, there is nothing else they need to do this evening but spent some time with each other.

Michael is so busy these days. Between all the vehicles he keeps fixing, he's started an online degree in engineering. They are both busy, really, and lucky that neither of them needs to go far for their jobs. Alex loves his work as an analyst, on occasion cursing at himself for taking so long to decide to change careers. Their life together here in Carlsbad is pretty idyllic; one that neither one of them could have imagined a few years back.

Alex's reminiscing is cut short when he hears Michael's truck. He smiles in relief for having him home, knowing Michael will come around the side of the house to join him when the day is as beautiful as this one is. He hears him walking, turning in curiosity when he hears Michael speaking to himself.

"Hi."

Michael is peering around the side of the house, with only his face in view. He might as well be wearing a sign saying he's been up to something, because it's written all over his face. Alex knows whatever it is will be good for just how excited Michael looks. In fact, the last time he looked _this_ excited, was when he'd come here to Butter, Noodle, and Pie making themselves at home.

"Hi. Have we got more chickens?"

"Would I get more chickens without asking you first?"

"Well, you _would_ ," Alex says, laughing as he stands. "So it's not chickens. What is it?"

"Who says it's anything?"

"That look on your face that you're doing a terrible job of trying to hide?"

Michael drops his head forward. It's obvious he's laughing for the way his shoulders are rising and falling. "Okay, Alex. You win."

"What did I win?"

"Best prize of all," Michael says half-straightening up, though still mostly hidden from Alex's view.

"Well. I was thinking the best prize of all was you, me, and a night to ourselves."

"That _is_ the best," Michael agrees, grinning at him. "Lucky we get that most nights anyway."

"Doesn't mean I can't want more of the same," Alex replies, beginning to walk towards him, watching Michael's smile get even wider.

"And we can _have_ that. We just… gotta do something first."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex says, coming to a stop and crossing his arms just a couple of feet from Michael, who is now desperately trying to hide something hidden behind him. Something big. Something crate-shaped. Something—

"Did you get us a dog?"

Alex is around the corner before Michael can even move, peering down into the crate and into the eyes of the most adorable puppy he thinks he's ever seen.

"I didn't mean to," Michael says, opening the door of the crate and taking the puppy in his arms. "But this little guy's mom— _owner_ , really—said he was the runt of the litter, and too small, and that no one would want him. They were gonna put him in the _pound_ , Alex. I couldn't let that happen."

The puppy already _adores_ Michael, snuffling contentedly as it settles in his arms. Alex holds his hand out letting the puppy sniff, laughing for the nuzzle against his palm.

"What kind of dog is he?"

"Some Beagle, Cocker mix. Apparently, his fur isn't supposed to have this slight kink in it, and his ears are too long. But you're _perfect_ , aren't you?" Michael croons as he holds the puppy up. The puppy wriggles, his tail wagging as he climbs up Michael's chest.

"And you just… picked him up?" Alex asks, stroking over the puppy's flank.

"No. The neighbor of the guy's car I was fixing came out, complaining about having to get rid of a dog. I couldn't leave him, Alex. I _couldn't_."

"Is this who we are now?" Alex teases, stepping closer so he can take his turn at snuggling their new pup.

"What?"

"Picking up all the waifs, strays, and rescues in town?"

"Are you including Devin in that?"

"Well. He _is_ living in your old Airstream and talking about some kind of mechanics course at the community college because of you."

"Least I didn't bring him home," Michael says, reaching up to play with the puppy's ears as it crawls all over Alex, giving him a lick of approval over his cheek.

"True. Though I can't help thinking, in a few years from now, you'll be peering around that corner with some kid you've decided we're adopting."

Michael grins at him, and leans in for a kiss. "Absolutely not."

"No?"

"No. 'cos when you and me raise a kid together, it's gonna be all legal. And we're gonna do it all together. None of this sneaking around springing a surprise on you."

"Are you acknowledging that this is the fourth pet you've brought home without talking to me about it first?" Alex teases, even as his heart starts racing for the thought of him and Michael having a family together someday.

They've talked about it, of course, and so many other things about their future together. On days like this one though, with a new _puppy_ out of nowhere, Alex still feels the need to pinch himself for how his life's turned out.

Michael screws his face up trying not to laugh, dropping his head on Alex's shoulder. "You can name him, if you want. If that makes up for it."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. No hurry. Maybe I should leave you two to get acquainted; got a bunch of stuff for the little guy in the truck."

Alex follows him, adjusting the wriggling puppy in his arms and laughing as Michael starts pulling out bags of food, toys, training aids, and who knows what else.

"I got this pen thing we can set up while he's learning his manners about the bathroom," Michael says, putting everything else on the floor and dragging out a large long box Alex assumes is the pen.

Between them they put it together, their new charge happily sniffing around them as they work. They even clear a cupboard in the kitchen just for his things. By the time Alex is dishing up their dinner, their pup is asleep in his new bed, and Michael looks exhausted.

"Long day?"

"Pretty long," Michael says with a soft look on his face as he turns to look at their puppy, thanking Alex for their dinner with a quick squeeze of his arm. Alex returns to the kitchen for beers, then sits down himself.

"Copper."

"Copper?"

Alex nods towards the pen. "His fur's kind of red, don't you think? Copper."

"Copper it is," Michael agrees, raising his bottle in toast.

"That thing we said earlier. About us adopting. About us having kids at some point," Alex says as they settle together on the couch after dinner, both sleepy and far too full to move.

Michael turns to him and smiles, throwing his arm around Alex's shoulders and squeezing him close. "What about it?"

"I'm gonna need a ring on my finger first."

Michael laughs, turning more so he can cup his face for a kiss. "That a proposal, Alex? 'Cos if it was, it was kinda lame. I had this whole thing planned out with pyrotechnics, and everything. You know how I like to make a noise about this kind of stuff."

Alex keeps him close, taking his time to kiss him back. "Maybe it was just an invitation for a proposal."

Michael smiles, shaking his head and laughing, looking at Alex with the most adoring smile. "Well. I'll just have to keep that in mind."

Alex kisses him again, nodding towards the TV and watching as Michael changes the channels until they find something to watch. Feeling himself fall asleep in the curve of Michael's arm.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Off. _Off_."

Alex tries not to laugh for the look on Liz's face as she faces down _Butter_ , who flaps up at her in what _he_ knows is affection even as Liz tries to get away.

"She's just saying hello," Michael says as he walks towards her with beers for him and Alex in hand. He passes them to Alex then holds out his arms for Butter, who lands on him as though that was exactly where she intended to go. "Let's get you back, huh?"

Alex thinks he probably shouldn't think the sight of Michael cooing over their chickens is as cute as he does, but he's helpless. He watches Michael cradling Butter to his chest as he takes her back inside the enclosure, sliding her into the doorway of the coop and waiting until she's settled before moving. And since she is the last chicken not to have retreated from the noise of their guests, Michael closes the fence gate behind him when he leaves. Both Noodle and Pie are happily pecking beneath the U.F.O. having already forgotten the interruption of new human company.

"No chickens for us then?" Max says as Liz joins them still scowling over at the U.F.O. as she walks. She rolls her eyes and slides her hand into his, smiling as he leads her over to the decking.

" _No_."

"Well. I _like_ the chickens," Isobel declares, patting Michael on the arm when he rejoins her and Alex. Alex hands Michael his beer back and leans when he squeezes him into his side. 

"Can build you a whole thing if you want."

"I like _your_ chickens," Isobel amends. "Though if you want someone to babysit _Copper_ , I'm the first on your list. Okay?"

Copper is currently racing back and forth in front of the chickens, looking for a way to get under the fence. He is always fascinated by the chickens when they're excited by something, and has been ever since they got him. Though it's purely for play; the first time Michael had held Copper in his arms so he could safely inspect the chickens, all Copper had done was wag his tail. Alex catches him sometimes on their decking, on his back with his tail smacking against the wood as the chickens peck around him completely unfazed.

Their decking has no space for chickens or dogs currently. A long table is practically bowing under the weight of food and drink, with John at the grill and adding more burgers and sausage to an already-laden plate. Natasha argues back as he teases her about the best recipe for potato salad; Michael gives Alex a _look_ for it, the two of them thinking John and Natasha might soon be a _thing_.

Kyle, much to Alex's surprise, is in a deep conversation with Devin, the two of them talking about _something_ that's making them emphasize their words with animated hand gestures Alex isn't sure he wants to know the root of.

Maria and her mom are speaking with Bernard and Kim, while Toby tries to get Maria's attention. He doesn't stand a chance; she's looking at him with the same disdain Alex has seen her have for half the patrons in the Wild Pony when they've pissed her off.

So many of their friends from around Carlsbad are mingling with those from back in Roswell, with murmurs of quiet, easy conversations drifting over to Alex wherever he is in the yard. It's good to have so many people here with them on this beautiful afternoon, their old life slotting in with the new far easier than either of them had hoped.

Everything is perfect, really, and Alex lets himself _know_ that it's perfect, basking in how happy everyone is. How everyone here is happy for _them_ ; this acceptance and love that they're reveling in is both new to Alex and just a part of who he and Michael are now. There is so much love in their lives, that at times it's hard to picture when they were without it.

"So. Obviously, I'm organizing everything," Isobel says, beaming at them both like she can't stop.

"Obviously," Michael agrees.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Alex adds, earning himself an affectionate smile that he's decided he feels every time he and Isobel text. Which is daily, and is only interrupted on the occasions when she comes to spend the weekend with them. Michael says this is the happiest he's ever known Isobel to be, and constantly thanks _Alex_ for being a part of what makes her so happy.

"Are you gonna let me get you into a tux, Michael?"

"Iz. Whatever you want."

Alex smiles for the thought of Michael in a _tux_ but schools those ideas in so he doesn't get too carried away.

"Do you have a date yet?" Isobel adds when Max calls them all over. 

They do have a date in mind; the anniversary of when they finally got back together. It's a while away yet, but the second Michael tells Isobel she is already reeling off lists and plans as though they'd said they want to marry _tomorrow_. Michael drinks his beer and nods as she talks, catching Alex's eye and winking.

Michael proposed a week ago, down on one knee, right here on the decking after an incredible dinner. with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face that Alex had to kiss off. And of course, there were fireworks to celebrate, lighting up the sky long into the night. Their rings feel both new and as though they have been worn for years already. Perhaps that's just because of _them_ ; they have loved for more than a decade, so maybe new and old is exactly how they are meant to feel.

"I'd like to propose a toast."

Glasses are quickly filled on hearing Max's words, a soft silence falling on the small group as they gather round. Max smiles for his audience, waiting for them to settle, then clearing his throat, and turning to look at Michael and Alex.

"So. Michael. Alex. Thank you for inviting us all here to celebrate your engagement."

There is a murmur of agreement from the group to echo Max's sentiment. Alex slips his hand into Michael's both to anchor him and be anchored; he knows how much this means to Michael to have such acceptance, to see the joy on his sibling's faces for _him_.

"I wanted to say, to Alex, first; welcome to the family. It's been a while in the making, but. I'm glad you're both here."

Alex nods and raises his glass, smiling when Michael squeezes his hand.

"Actually," Max adds, clearing his throat again, "I wanted to thank you, Alex. For making my brother smile like he can't help it. For making Michael happier than I think he's ever been."

"Well that goes both ways," Isobel teases, though has nothing but smiles for them both.

"And Michael," Max says, turning more towards him with a softer, smaller smile. "I'm proud of you. And… happier than you can know that you get to have this. You deserve it."

Alex nudges against Michael's shoulder, and, on catching the brightness in his eyes, presses a kiss to his cheek. Michael squeezes over Alex's engagement ring before tangling their fingers together again.

"I don't have anything else to say," Max says then, awkward and self-deprecating, leaning into Isobel's hand on his shoulder and taking Liz's hand. "I just wanted to say… congratulations. I'm—we're all so happy for you."

"To Alex and Michael," Isobel says for him when he stumbles, raising her glass.

The group echoes her words and raises their glasses in toast, giving a soft cheer when Michael turns to kiss him. Alex leans into it, wrapping his arm around Michael's waist with a sigh, almost forgetting they have an audience. There is a teasing chuckle to interrupt them and a holler from Toby that is soon replaced with an _ow_ when Maria whacks him in the stomach. Maybe Alex was wrong; maybe they will get along after all.

Alex laughs, hiding his face behind Michael's shoulder before pulling back and raising his glass in thanks, smiling at their family and friends.

"Hey," Michael whispers, nuzzling against his shoulder then tugging Alex's arm to drape around his waist. "You okay?"

Alex kisses him back and nods. How could he be anything but okay? He has everything he's ever wanted right here in his arms. Love. Acceptance. Family. And home.

* * *

**And finally...**

A gallery of pets, predominantly for Saadie; thank you for the chicken adventures 🐔❤️🐔❤️🐔

**Noodle**

**Pie**

**Butter**

**Copper**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I hope you've enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thanks to a suggestion by Lambourn there is going to be one more part for this, which is a missing scene. It's posting in a couple of days from now so keep an eye out. The fic is called _Part Of Him_.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
